National Socialist Party of Dorvik
The National Socialist Party of Dorvik, is a Fascist-Democratic party in the People's Republic of Dorvik, currently based is Haldor, the country's capital. The party leads the opposition in the current People's Assembly, against the coalition government, along with the CPD (Communist Party of Dorvik). The party of dissolved in 3061 due to internal problems, but was re-created by previous members in 3066 but without its former leaders which dissolved the party years before. The new 'Second Party' strives currently for a new image of the party eliminating the Nazi promotion its previous leaders had, and rather promote real true Fascism. History of the National Socialist Party of Dorvik The National Socialist Party (First) was formed as a Neo-Nazi/Fascist movement on the outskirts of Haldor , the capital of Dorvik. The protesters were angered citizens which apposed the Liberal-Catholic-Democratic government. When the protesters reached the city, the movement was well known in Haldor itself, and with the demand of the citizens the movement became a official party, with its current name, the National Socialist Party of Dorvik. The lead-protesters were appointed as candidates to the People's Assembly. Whilst waiting for the elections, the NSPD introduced many reforms to the People's Assembly. Although with no seats within it, many of the reforms were agreed upon. With that, the NSPD was brought to national and even world-wide attention as it was a Fascist party the rose in a perfectly democratic nation, and previously even a communist one. One of the reforms the then party proposed was the raising of the age of adulthood, as the citizens in the manifest previously thought that 18 was not a suitable age for a adult, and that a 'child' as so, would have little life experience. Other reforms included the new national anthem , Women in the Military , Smoking Acts, as well as Education Age Act. The party lived through its first elections, which were held on October 1st, 3049. The party achived amazing success, as its visibility over the years was huge. The party gained the majority in the People's Assembly, fighting down the tough and well know Communist Party of Dorvik, and the previous government (which included two parties) with the Catholic Political Union only winning 71 seats, and the Enlightenment party 104. Although the party still experienced a near-loss in the elections, as the CPD was a honorable and well known party, which still had much support in the country. That in mind, the party lost the elections for Head-Of-State with a not large percentage. By 3058 the party leader (Eryk Kaspar) was frustrated with constant arguments within the party, and failing election results. By 3060 the party was falling about due to large scale disagreements, party members leaving, and loosing large support the people. Eryk Kaspar make a executive decision without consulting his vice-leaders to dissolve the party as soon as possible. The party officially left the government in 3061. By 3062 small-scale protests were begininning against the government and by 3064 the electorate of the former NSPD was unhappy. Dorvik experience mass migration (of some 1 million people) which was anti-government and left the country as a result. Amsel Burgur seeing the situation and angered himself, re-established the party, promising a new image, changes, and to undo what the current government did. He also promised better cooperation between parties in the nation (Particularly the CPD) and to enforce rules within the party to avoid a situation like in the first party. The party is currently changing its image by changing its logo, some of its member orginizations as well as having at least half-new members with the former members that caused problems (such as Kaspar) expelled from joining the new party. Current Structure of the National Socialist Party of Dorvik The National Socialist Party of Dorvik maintained a different structure before its re-creation. The current leadership includes Amsel Burgur and Eric Fitzroy. Unlike the previous structure the party only has 2 leaders, Amsel Burgur being the leader (As he was the first one to re-create the party again) and Eric Fitzroy, a new member which was a major partcipant of the movement. Election Results of the National Socialist Party of Dorvik The Second National Socialist Party of Dorvik, is yet to participate in elections. The party failed to score as it hoped the the second elections. Although loosing seats; Eryk Kaspar won the Presidential elections. Category:Political parties in Dorvik